baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/BCS/ACHIEVEM
ACHIEVEM is the script that handles if and when achievements are gained in the Steam versions of the Enhanced Editions. Their names are defined in ACHIEVEM.2da. ''Baldur's Gate'' The file from Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. IF !StoryModeOn() Delay(10) Global("ACH_GODLIKE","GLOBAL",0) OR(6) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,STR) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,INT) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,WIS) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,DEX) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,CON) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,CHR) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GODLIKE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_UNTOUCHABLE","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatLT(Player1,-14,ARMORCLASS) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_UNTOUCHABLE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FLYING","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok Global("BD_ACH_PARTY","GLOBAL",1) !NumInPartyGT(1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FLYING","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FRIEND_OF","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_difficulty","global",1) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok StoryModeOn() THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FRIEND_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LORD_OF","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_difficulty","global",2) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok NightmareModeOn() THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LORD_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SACRIFICES_MUST","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok StateCheck(Player2,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player3,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player4,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player5,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player6,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SACRIFICES_MUST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LEAVE_NO","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok NumInPartyAlive(6) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LEAVE_NO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FOREST_FRIEND","GLOBAL",0) Global("SeniyadXP","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FOREST_FRIEND","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_NOBLE_ASSISTANT","GLOBAL",0) Global("AldethMove","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_NOBLE_ASSISTANT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HE_STARTED","GLOBAL",0) !Global("ACH_USE_YOUR","GLOBAL",1) Dead("Marl") // Marl THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HE_STARTED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_REUNION","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) Global("TremainMove","GLOBAL",3) Global("TremainMove","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_REUNION","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_PHILISTINE","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Prism") // Prism Global("OublekBounty2","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_PHILISTINE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_WORK_OF_ART","GLOBAL",0) Global("prism_work_is_complete","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_WORK_OF_ART","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FISHERMENS_FRIEND","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Tenya") // Tenya Global("killed_tenya_fishermen","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FISHERMENS_FRIEND","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SAVE_THE_COW","GLOBAL",0) !Dead("HulriksCow") // Cow Global("XvartsDead","GLOBAL",8) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SAVE_THE_COW","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LOREMASTER","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatGT(Player1,99,LORE) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LOREMASTER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_UNPETRIFIED","GLOBAL",0) Global("Tamah_Freed","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_UNPETRIFIED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ONLY_MOSTLY_DEAD","GLOBAL",0) Global("HelpDrienne","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ONLY_MOSTLY_DEAD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_LEGEND","GLOBAL",0) Dead("DeathK") // Demon Knight THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_LEGEND","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_STONE_CLERIC","GLOBAL",0) Global("Branwen_Freed","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_STONE_CLERIC","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_AN_ANCIENT_EVIL","GLOBAL",0) Dead("TANAR") // Aec'Letec THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_AN_ANCIENT_EVIL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BACK_TO_BASICS","GLOBAL",0) Global("learn_all_the_things","GLOBAL",14) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BACK_TO_BASICS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ENTERTAINED","GLOBAL",0) InPartyAllowDead("baeloth") // Baeloth THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ENTERTAINED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ALL_THE_OPTIONS","GLOBAL",0) InPartyAllowDead("neera") // Neera InPartyAllowDead("rasaad") // Rasaad InPartyAllowDead("dorn") // Dorn THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ALL_THE_OPTIONS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SAFE_FOR_NOW","GLOBAL",0) Dead("carbos") // Carbos Dead("shank") // Shank THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SAFE_FOR_NOW","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FORESHADOWING","GLOBAL",0) Global("FirebeadDone","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FORESHADOWING","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_COMPLETIONIST","GLOBAL",0) Global("HelpFirebead","GLOBAL",2) Global("HelpHull","GLOBAL",1) Global("HelpPhlydia","GLOBAL",1) Global("HelpFuller","GLOBAL",1) Global("SPRITE_IS_DEADREVRAT","GLOBAL",6) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_COMPLETIONIST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_MASTER_THIEF","GLOBAL",0) PartyHasItem("misc64") // Telescope THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_MASTER_THIEF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_WORST_DAY","GLOBAL",0) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_POISONED) CheckSpellState(Player1,DISEASED) CheckStatGT(Player1,5,FATIGUE) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WORST_DAY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BEST_DAY","GLOBAL",0) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_BLESS) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_CHANT) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_LUCK) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BEST_DAY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_OATHBREAKER","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) FallenRanger(Player1) FallenPaladin(Player1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_OATHBREAKER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_MURDER","GLOBAL",0) NumKilledByPartyGT(999) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_MURDER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_VILLAIN","GLOBAL",0) ReputationLT(Player1,5) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_VILLAIN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HERO","GLOBAL",0) ReputationGT(Player1,16) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HERO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_JUGGERNAUT","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatGT(Player1,149,MAXHITPOINTS) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_JUGGERNAUT","GLOBAL",1) END IF AreaCheck("ar2700") Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_ON_MY_OWN","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ON_MY_OWN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("SpokeToKhalid","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_FRIENDLY_FACES","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FRIENDLY_FACES","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",3) Global("ACH_VICTORY_IS","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_VICTORY_IS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",4) Global("ACH_BANDITS_BANISHED","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BANDITS_BANISHED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",5) GlobalGT("FLOODED","GLOBAL",0) Global("NashkellAdventures","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_WATER_WATER","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WATER_WATER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",6) Global("ACH_ON_THE_TRAIL","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ON_THE_TRAIL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",7) AreaCheck("ar2626") Global("ACH_ON_MY_OWN_AGAIN","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ON_MY_OWN_AGAIN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok Global("ACH_HERO_OF","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HERO_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("AttackedSilke","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Merchant1") // Faltis Dead("Merchant2") // Glayde Dead("Merchant3") // Tessilan Global("ACH_MERCENARY_OF","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_MERCENARY_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("AttackedSilke","GLOBAL",1) Dead("Silke") // Silke Global("ACH_WORST_BODYGUARD","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WORST_BODYGUARD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("TamokoMove","GLOBAL",4) Global("ACH_LOVERS_REDEMPTION","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LOVERS_REDEMPTION","GLOBAL",1) END IF Dead("Tamoko") // Tamoko !Global("TamokoMove","GLOBAL",4) Global("ACH_LOVERS_SACRIFICE","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LOVERS_SACRIFICE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("HelpMinsc","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_WITCH_SAVIOUR","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WITCH_SAVIOUR","GLOBAL",1) END IF Dead("dynaheir") // Dynaheir Global("edwin_killing_dynaheir","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_WITCH_SLAYER","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WITCH_SLAYER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("AbelaNotExists","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_DAMSEL_OUT_OF_DISTRESS","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DAMSEL_OUT_OF_DISTRESS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Dead("Brage") // Brage !Global("BrageRiddle","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_JUDGE_JURY_EXECUTIONER","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_JUDGE_JURY_EXECUTIONER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("BrageRiddle","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_SECOND_CHANCE","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SECOND_CHANCE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("HelpTenya","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_FISHERMENS_FOE","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FISHERMENS_FOE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("HelpGallor","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_GALLORS_PLOT","GLOBAL",0) !Global("ACH_FAERUNIAN_IDOL","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GALLORS_PLOT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("TalkedToCharleston","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_THIS_BELONGS_IN_A_MUSEUM","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THIS_BELONGS_IN_A_MUSEUM","GLOBAL",1) END IF !Global("HelpGallor","GLOBAL",2) PartyHasItem("MISC48") // Idol Dead("Doomsayer") // Doomsayer Global("ACH_FAERUNIAN_IDOL","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FAERUNIAN_IDOL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("HelpNashkellWoman","GLOBAL",3) Global("ACH_SOBERING_NEWS","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SOBERING_NEWS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("jenkal_letting_in_kobolds","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_SCENT_OF_A_KOBOLD","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SCENT_OF_A_KOBOLD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GRANDMASTER","GLOBAL",0) OR(21) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYBASTARDSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYLONGSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSHORTSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYAXE,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYTWOHANDEDSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYKATANA,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSCIMITARWAKISASHININJATO,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYDAGGER,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYWARHAMMER,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSPEAR,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYHALBERD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYFLAILMORNINGSTAR,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYMACE,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYQUARTERSTAFF,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYCROSSBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYLONGBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSHORTBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYDART,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSLING,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYBLACKJACK,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYCLUB,5) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GRANDMASTER","GLOBAL",1) END ''Siege of Dragonspear'' The file from Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. IF !StoryModeOn() Delay(10) Global("ACH_GODLIKE","GLOBAL",0) OR(6) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,STR) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,INT) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,WIS) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,DEX) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,CON) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,CHR) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GODLIKE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_UNTOUCHABLE","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatLT(Player1,-14,ARMORCLASS) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_UNTOUCHABLE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FLYING","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok Global("BD_ACH_PARTY","GLOBAL",1) !NumInPartyGT(1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FLYING","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FRIEND_OF","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_difficulty","global",1) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok StoryModeOn() THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FRIEND_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LORD_OF","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_difficulty","global",2) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok NightmareModeOn() THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LORD_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SACRIFICES_MUST","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok StateCheck(Player2,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player3,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player4,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player5,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player6,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SACRIFICES_MUST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LEAVE_NO","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0125") Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok NumInPartyAlive(6) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LEAVE_NO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FOREST_FRIEND","GLOBAL",0) Global("SeniyadXP","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FOREST_FRIEND","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_NOBLE_ASSISTANT","GLOBAL",0) Global("AldethMove","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_NOBLE_ASSISTANT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HE_STARTED","GLOBAL",0) !Global("ACH_USE_YOUR","GLOBAL",1) Dead("Marl") // Marl THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HE_STARTED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_REUNION","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) Global("TremainMove","GLOBAL",3) Global("TremainMove","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_REUNION","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_PHILISTINE","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Prism") // Prism Global("OublekBounty2","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_PHILISTINE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_WORK_OF_ART","GLOBAL",0) Global("prism_work_is_complete","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_WORK_OF_ART","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FISHERMENS_FRIEND","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Tenya") // Tenya Global("killed_tenya_fishermen","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FISHERMENS_FRIEND","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SAVE_THE_COW","GLOBAL",0) !Dead("HulriksCow") // Cow Global("XvartsDead","GLOBAL",8) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SAVE_THE_COW","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LOREMASTER","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatGT(Player1,99,LORE) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LOREMASTER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_UNPETRIFIED","GLOBAL",0) Global("Tamah_Freed","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_UNPETRIFIED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ONLY_MOSTLY_DEAD","GLOBAL",0) Global("HelpDrienne","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ONLY_MOSTLY_DEAD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_LEGEND","GLOBAL",0) Dead("DeathK") // Demon Knight THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_LEGEND","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_STONE_CLERIC","GLOBAL",0) Global("Branwen_Freed","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_STONE_CLERIC","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_AN_ANCIENT_EVIL","GLOBAL",0) Dead("TANAR") // Aec'Letec THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_AN_ANCIENT_EVIL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BACK_TO_BASICS","GLOBAL",0) Global("learn_all_the_things","GLOBAL",14) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BACK_TO_BASICS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ENTERTAINED","GLOBAL",0) InPartyAllowDead("baeloth") // Baeloth THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ENTERTAINED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ALL_THE_OPTIONS","GLOBAL",0) InPartyAllowDead("neera") // Neera InPartyAllowDead("rasaad") // Rasaad InPartyAllowDead("dorn") // Dorn THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ALL_THE_OPTIONS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SAFE_FOR_NOW","GLOBAL",0) Dead("carbos") // Carbos Dead("shank") // Shank THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SAFE_FOR_NOW","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FORESHADOWING","GLOBAL",0) Global("FirebeadDone","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FORESHADOWING","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_COMPLETIONIST","GLOBAL",0) Global("HelpFirebead","GLOBAL",2) Global("HelpHull","GLOBAL",1) Global("HelpPhlydia","GLOBAL",1) Global("HelpFuller","GLOBAL",1) Global("SPRITE_IS_DEADREVRAT","GLOBAL",6) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_COMPLETIONIST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_MASTER_THIEF","GLOBAL",0) PartyHasItem("misc64") // Telescope THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_MASTER_THIEF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_WORST_DAY","GLOBAL",0) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_POISONED) CheckSpellState(Player1,DISEASED) CheckStatGT(Player1,5,FATIGUE) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WORST_DAY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BEST_DAY","GLOBAL",0) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_BLESS) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_CHANT) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_LUCK) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BEST_DAY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_OATHBREAKER","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) FallenRanger(Player1) FallenPaladin(Player1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_OATHBREAKER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_MURDER","GLOBAL",0) NumKilledByPartyGT(999) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_MURDER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_VILLAIN","GLOBAL",0) ReputationLT(Player1,5) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_VILLAIN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HERO","GLOBAL",0) ReputationGT(Player1,16) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HERO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_JUGGERNAUT","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatGT(Player1,149,MAXHITPOINTS) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_JUGGERNAUT","GLOBAL",1) END IF AreaCheck("ar2700") Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_ON_MY_OWN","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ON_MY_OWN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("SpokeToKhalid","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_FRIENDLY_FACES","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FRIENDLY_FACES","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",3) Global("ACH_VICTORY_IS","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_VICTORY_IS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",4) Global("ACH_BANDITS_BANISHED","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BANDITS_BANISHED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",5) GlobalGT("FLOODED","GLOBAL",0) Global("NashkellAdventures","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_WATER_WATER","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WATER_WATER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",6) Global("ACH_ON_THE_TRAIL","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ON_THE_TRAIL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("CHAPTER","GLOBAL",7) AreaCheck("ar2626") Global("ACH_ON_MY_OWN_AGAIN","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ON_MY_OWN_AGAIN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Dead("Sarevok") // Sarevok Global("ACH_HERO_OF","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HERO_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("AttackedSilke","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Merchant1") // Faltis Dead("Merchant2") // Glayde Dead("Merchant3") // Tessilan Global("ACH_MERCENARY_OF","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_MERCENARY_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("AttackedSilke","GLOBAL",1) Dead("Silke") // Silke Global("ACH_WORST_BODYGUARD","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WORST_BODYGUARD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("TamokoMove","GLOBAL",4) Global("ACH_LOVERS_REDEMPTION","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LOVERS_REDEMPTION","GLOBAL",1) END IF Dead("Tamoko") // Tamoko !Global("TamokoMove","GLOBAL",4) Global("ACH_LOVERS_SACRIFICE","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LOVERS_SACRIFICE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("HelpMinsc","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_WITCH_SAVIOUR","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WITCH_SAVIOUR","GLOBAL",1) END IF Dead("dynaheir") // Dynaheir Global("edwin_killing_dynaheir","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_WITCH_SLAYER","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WITCH_SLAYER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("AbelaNotExists","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_DAMSEL_OUT_OF_DISTRESS","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DAMSEL_OUT_OF_DISTRESS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Dead("Brage") // Brage !Global("BrageRiddle","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_JUDGE_JURY_EXECUTIONER","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_JUDGE_JURY_EXECUTIONER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("BrageRiddle","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_SECOND_CHANCE","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SECOND_CHANCE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("HelpTenya","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_FISHERMENS_FOE","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FISHERMENS_FOE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("HelpGallor","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_GALLORS_PLOT","GLOBAL",0) !Global("ACH_FAERUNIAN_IDOL","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GALLORS_PLOT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("TalkedToCharleston","GLOBAL",2) Global("ACH_THIS_BELONGS_IN_A_MUSEUM","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THIS_BELONGS_IN_A_MUSEUM","GLOBAL",1) END IF !Global("HelpGallor","GLOBAL",2) PartyHasItem("MISC48") // Idol Dead("Doomsayer") // Doomsayer Global("ACH_FAERUNIAN_IDOL","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FAERUNIAN_IDOL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("HelpNashkellWoman","GLOBAL",3) Global("ACH_SOBERING_NEWS","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SOBERING_NEWS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("jenkal_letting_in_kobolds","GLOBAL",1) Global("ACH_SCENT_OF_A_KOBOLD","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SCENT_OF_A_KOBOLD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GRANDMASTER","GLOBAL",0) OR(21) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYBASTARDSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYLONGSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSHORTSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYAXE,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYTWOHANDEDSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYKATANA,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSCIMITARWAKISASHININJATO,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYDAGGER,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYWARHAMMER,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSPEAR,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYHALBERD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYFLAILMORNINGSTAR,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYMACE,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYQUARTERSTAFF,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYCROSSBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYLONGBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSHORTBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYDART,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSLING,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYBLACKJACK,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYCLUB,5) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GRANDMASTER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_END","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_Korlasz_Fight","BD0130",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_END","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_LONG","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("BD_PLOT","GLOBAL",57) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_LONG","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_YOUR_FATHERS","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_plot","global",295) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_YOUR_FATHERS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_KEY","GLOBAL",0) PartyHasItem("BDMISC51") // Wardstone THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_KEY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_CRITICAL","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("BD_PLOT","GLOBAL",292) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_CRITICAL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DARK_PLACES","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheckObject("BD5100",Player1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DARK_PLACES","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HASTY_RETREAT","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_plot","global",370) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HASTY_RETREAT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DEFENDER","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("bd_plot","global",399) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DEFENDER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_DEVIL","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_plot","global",570) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_DEVIL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GRIM_DEEDS","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_plot","global",690) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GRIM_DEEDS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_KNOW_THYSELF","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_SDD120_PLAY","BD0120",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_KNOW_THYSELF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FAMILY_SECRETS","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_sarevok_secret","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FAMILY_SECRETS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FAR_OUT","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_SPECT","GLOBAL",3) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FAR_OUT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",0) Dead("bdmorent") // Morentherene THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_REMOTE_CONTROL","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_125_bought_golem","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_REMOTE_CONTROL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DIFFUSION","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_SDD200","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DIFFUSION","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_NOT_THE","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_bridgefort_plot","GLOBAL",10) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_NOT_THE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GIVE_THE","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_plot","GLOBAL",280) Global("bd_enemy_gone_hostile","bd2000",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GIVE_THE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_STRANGE_BED","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_DOD_QUEST_DONE","GLOBAL",1) OR(2) PartyHasItem("BDHAMM06") // Dread Hammer +2 Global("BD_DOD_DSC_SUPPORT","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_STRANGE_BED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DUMATHOINS","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_DOD_PHYLACTERY_DESTROYED","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DUMATHOINS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_STRING_CUTTER","GLOBAL",0) Dead("BDDARSKH") // Darskhelin THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_STRING_CUTTER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BLESSED_BY","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) Global("bd_poisoned_food","global",1) Global("bd_poisoned_water","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BLESSED_BY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DIVINE_PACT","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_caelar_fate","global",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DIVINE_PACT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ATONEMENT","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_plot","global",586) !Dead("bdcaelar") // Caelar Argent THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ATONEMENT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_LAST","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_plot","global",586) Dead("bdcaelar") // Caelar Argent THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_LAST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_STAND_ALONE","GLOBAL",0) Dead("bdashati") // Ashatiel Global("bd_asha_duel","global",3) Global("bd_duel_cheat","bd4000",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_STAND_ALONE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_REVERED","GLOBAL",0) Dead("bdhepher") // Hephernaan AreaCheckObject("BD4700",Player1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_REVERED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_REUNION","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_daeros_freed","GLOBAL",1) Global("bd_halata_freed","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_REUNION","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THOROUGH","GLOBAL",0) Dead("bdchal01") // Axe Poet Dead("bdchal02") // Thasz Dead("bdchal03") // Alexandria Dead("bdchal04") // Dram Dead("bdchal05") // Chloe Dead("bdchal06") // Bluebeard Dead("bdbarghe") // The Barghest Dead("bdolonei") // Oloneiros THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THOROUGH","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_KANAGLYM","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_HALATA_RELEASED","GLOBAL",2) Dead("BDKHERR") // Kherriun THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_KANAGLYM","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_PAINFUL","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_menhir","global",6) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_PAINFUL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_NATURE","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_SDD307","GLOBAL",5) Global("BD_ROOT","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_NATURE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DARK_ALLY","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_SDD307","GLOBAL",6) Dead("BDJAMVEN") // Jamven Dead("BDCHORST") // Chorster THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DARK_ALLY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_WELL_DONE","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_WELL_WEAPON","BD2000",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WELL_DONE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_WHIPPED_INTO","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("BD_FIGHTERS_SKILL","BD3000",9) Global("BD_TROOP_TRAIN","BD3000",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WHIPPED_INTO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_APPEAL_TO","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_SDD330","BD5000",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_APPEAL_TO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BREAKING","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_SDD330","BD5000",2) Global("BD_DISCOURAGE_RIGAH","BD5000",1) Dead("BDJULANN") // Julann !Allegiance("BDRIGAH",ENEMY) // Rigah THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BREAKING","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FOUR_ON_ONE","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_killed_solo","global",4) Global("BD_CAPER_QUEST","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FOUR_ON_ONE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HES_JUST_MISUNDERSTOOD","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_123_sided_with_tsolak","global",1) Dead("bdikros") // Ikros Dead("bdisabel") // Isabella THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HES_JUST_MISUNDERSTOOD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SEEKER_OF_SECRETS","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_BHALL_ACHIEVEM","BD7230",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SEEKER_OF_SECRETS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_IT_WASNT_ME","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_trial_Innocent","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_IT_WASNT_ME","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_IN_THE_NAME_OF_THE_FATHER","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_madelemurderspree","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_IN_THE_NAME_OF_THE_FATHER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_AMENDMENTS","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_mdd420_morale","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_AMENDMENTS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_STONE_TO_FLESH","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_released_from_stone","GLOBAL",5) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_STONE_TO_FLESH","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_COMPLETE_SET","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_halfling_treasures","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_COMPLETE_SET","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GRUB_DOUBLED","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("bd_SDD221e","global",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GRUB_DOUBLED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FAMILY_REUNION","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("BD_SDD215_HOACH_GLINT","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_glint_pritchard","global",1) GlobalGT("BD_SDD215_RHONDA","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FAMILY_REUNION","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_I_DONT","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_MDD1725_corwin","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_I_DONT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GET_OUT","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("bd_neera_plot","global",11) GlobalGT("bd_neera_items","global",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GET_OUT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DETAILED","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("sdd303_seal_found","bd3000",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DETAILED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HARPERS","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_SDD223","GLOBAL",6) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HARPERS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SCALES_OF_THE_BEAST","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_205_forge_dragonscale","global",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SCALES_OF_THE_BEAST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_TRAPPED_INTO_THE_VOID","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_205_forge_voidstones","global",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_TRAPPED_INTO_THE_VOID","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_TIAX_COMMANDS","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("BD_Spoken_Tiax","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_TIAX_COMMANDS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_WELL_ITS","GLOBAL",0) PartyHasItem("bdmisc57") // Gold Bust THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WELL_ITS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_UNPOPULAR","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("chapter","global",7) InParty("BAELOTH") // Baeloth InParty("VICONIA") // Viconia InParty("MKHIIN") // M'Khiin InParty("DORN") // Dorn InParty("EDWIN") // Edwin THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_UNPOPULAR","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THATS_EVIL","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_sdd201_missing_keherram_lever","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THATS_EVIL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_TRIVIUM","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_sdd311_moving_crates","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_TRIVIUM","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_NEWER","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("chapter","global",7) InParty("CORWIN") // Corwin InParty("GLINT") // Glint InParty("MKHIIN") // M'Khiin InParty("VOGHILN") // Voghiln THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_NEWER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_YOU_CHOSE","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_thrix_won","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_YOU_CHOSE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DARKSEER","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) Global("BD_Pool","MYAREA",2) Global("BD_Infra","MYAREA",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DARKSEER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_PROUD_OF_YOURSELF","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_Proud_of_Yourself","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_PROUD_OF_YOURSELF","GLOBAL",1) END IF GlobalGT("bd_plot","global",399) Global("bd_achievement_option","global",0) Global("ACH_THE_HARD_WAY","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_HARD_WAY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_RIDDLEMASTER","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_Thrix_riddle_won","global",1) Global("bd_vidyadlar_riddle_won","global",1) Global("bd_menhir_riddle_won","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_RIDDLEMASTER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_EXPLORER","GLOBAL",0) Global("BD_URE1","GLOBAL",2) Global("BD_URE2","GLOBAL",2) Global("BD_URE3","GLOBAL",2) Global("BD_URE4","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_EXPLORER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_URGE_TO","GLOBAL",0) Dead("bdnuber") // Nüber THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_URGE_TO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ALL_THE_ALLIES","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("bd4000") Global("bd_plot","global",410) Global("BD_OgreReinforcements","GLOBAL",1) !Dead("bdslug") // Slug !Dead("bdmurs") // Murs Global("bd_125_bought_golem","global",1) !Dead("bdsorali") // Soralis !Dead("bdpetsg2") // Lesser Stone Golem THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ALL_THE_ALLIES","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ALL_THE_ENEMIES","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("bd4000") Global("bd_ach_enemies","global",3) Dead("bdstrunk") // Strunk Dead("bdmunsch") // Delgar Munsch Dead("bdjulann") // Julann Dead("bdrigah") // Rigah THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ALL_THE_ENEMIES","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_OG","GLOBAL",0) InParty("Minsc") // Minsc InParty("Dynaheir") // Dynaheir InParty("Jaheira") // Jaheira InParty("Khalid") // Khalid InParty("Safana") // Safana THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_OG","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_IM_A_WIZARD","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_sdd201_missing_keherram","GLOBAL",3) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_IM_A_WIZARD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_INSIDE_JOB","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_sabotaged_drawbridge","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_INSIDE_JOB","GLOBAL",1) END ''Baldur's Gate II'' The file from Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. IF Global("ACH_FRIEND_OF_DARKNESS","GLOBAL",0) Global("BodhiJob","GLOBAL",5) GlobalGT("AsylumPlot","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FRIEND_OF_DARKNESS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SHADOW_ALLY","GLOBAL",0) Global("AranJob","GLOBAL",3) GlobalGT("AsylumPlot","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SHADOW_ALLY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GRANDMASTER","GLOBAL",0) OR(20) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYBASTARDSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSHORTSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYAXE,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYTWOHANDEDSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYKATANA,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSCIMITARWAKISASHININJATO,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYDAGGER,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYWARHAMMER,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSPEAR,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYHALBERD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYFLAILMORNINGSTAR,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYMACE,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYQUARTERSTAFF,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYCROSSBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYLONGBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSHORTBOW,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYDART,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYSLING,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYLONGSWORD,5) Proficiency(Player1,PROFICIENCYCLUB,5) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GRANDMASTER","GLOBAL",1) END IF !StoryModeOn() Delay(10) Global("ACH_GODLIKE","GLOBAL",0) OR(6) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,STR) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,INT) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,WIS) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,DEX) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,CON) CheckStatGT(Player1,24,CHR) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GODLIKE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_UNTOUCHABLE","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatLT(Player1,-14,ARMORCLASS) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_UNTOUCHABLE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HOMECOMING","GLOBAL",0) Global("JanLissaPlot","GLOBAL",21) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HOMECOMING","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FAMILY_MATTERS","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) Global("LadyMaria","GLOBAL",4) Global("LadyMaria","GLOBAL",5) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FAMILY_MATTERS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_BOOK","GLOBAL",0) Global("KorganNoKillShag","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_BOOK","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SISTERS","GLOBAL",0) Global("palacured","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SISTERS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ABSOLUTE_POWER","GLOBAL",0) Global("KishNaliaThankedPC","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ABSOLUTE_POWER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_FIRST_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",0) Global("BeginChallenge1","GLOBAL",12) Delay(10) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_FIRST_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_SECOND_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",0) Global("BeginChallenge2","GLOBAL",3) Delay(10) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_SECOND_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_THIRD_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",0) Global("BeginChallenge3","GLOBAL",3) Delay(10) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_THIRD_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_FORTH_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",0) Global("BeginChallenge4","GLOBAL",6) Delay(10) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_FORTH_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_FIFTH_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",0) Global("BeginChallenge5","GLOBAL",4) Delay(10) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_FIFTH_CHALLENGE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ILL_KEEP","GLOBAL",0) Global("PCKeepOwner","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ILL_KEEP","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SPHERICAL_STRONGHOLD","GLOBAL",0) Global("PCSphere","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SPHERICAL_STRONGHOLD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GUILD_TIMES","GLOBAL",0) Global("PlayerThiefGuild","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GUILD_TIMES","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DIVINE_DOMAIN","GLOBAL",0) OR(3) Global("JoinLathander","GLOBAL",1) Global("JoinTalos","GLOBAL",1) Global("JoinHelm","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DIVINE_DOMAIN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ORDERLY_SURROUNDINGS","GLOBAL",0) Global("PaladinOrder","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ORDERLY_SURROUNDINGS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_CABIN_IN","GLOBAL",0) Global("RangerProtector","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_CABIN_IN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HOME_GROVE","GLOBAL",0) Global("DruidStronghold","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HOME_GROVE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_PLAYS","GLOBAL",0) Global("Playhouse","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_PLAYS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_WELCOME_BROTHER","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("SarevokAlive","GLOBAL",0) InParty("Sarevok") // Sarevok THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WELCOME_BROTHER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_SISTERS","GLOBAL",0) Global("ImoenGiveSoul","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_SISTERS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_CLOSE_THE_EYE","GLOBAL",0) Global("BeholderPlot","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_CLOSE_THE_EYE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_TRADE_MUST_FLOW","GLOBAL",0) Global("geniesgone","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_TRADE_MUST_FLOW","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FANG_AND_CLAW","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) Global("unlock2009","GLOBAL",1) Global("loganjob1","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FANG_AND_CLAW","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LIGHT_IN_DARKNESS","GLOBAL",0) Global("VillageSaved","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LIGHT_IN_DARKNESS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HERO","GLOBAL",0) Reputation(Player1,20) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HERO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_VILLAIN","GLOBAL",0) Reputation(Player1,1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_VILLAIN","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_JUGGERNAUT","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatGT(Player1,149,MAXHITPOINTS) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_JUGGERNAUT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_NO_CHILD_LEFT_BEHIND","GLOBAL",0) Global("Kidnap","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_NO_CHILD_LEFT_BEHIND","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_OATHBREAKER","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) FallenRanger(Player1) FallenPaladin(Player1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_OATHBREAKER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LOREMASTER","GLOBAL",0) CheckStatGT(Player1,99,LORE) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LOREMASTER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_MURDER","GLOBAL",0) NumKilledByPartyGT(999) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_MURDER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_WORST_DAY","GLOBAL",0) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_POISONED) CheckSpellState(Player1,DISEASED) CheckStatGT(Player1,5,FATIGUE) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WORST_DAY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BEST_DAY","GLOBAL",0) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_BLESS) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_CHANT) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_LUCK) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BEST_DAY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ANCIENT_POWER","GLOBAL",0) PartyHasItemIdentified("WA2ROBE") // Robe of Vecna THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ANCIENT_POWER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LEGENDARY_RELIC","GLOBAL",0) PartyHasItemIdentified("HAMM09") // Crom Faeyr +5 THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LEGENDARY_RELIC","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_HOLY","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) PartyHasItemIdentified("SW2H10") // Carsomyr +5 PartyHasItemIdentified("SW2H19") // Carsomyr +6 THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_HOLY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FURY_OF","GLOBAL",0) PartyHasItemIdentified("SW1H51") // Celestial Fury +3 THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FURY_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_IN_BALDURANS","GLOBAL",0) HasItemEquipedReal("WA2S1H",Player1) // Sword of Balduran HasItemEquiped("WA2SHIEL",Player1) // Shield of Balduran HasItemEquiped("HELM07",Player1) // Helm of Balduran HasItemEquiped("WA2PLAT",Player1) // Plate of Balduran THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_IN_BALDURANS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FLYING","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR2900") GlobalGT("DefeatedJon","GLOBAL",1) Global("BD_ACH_PARTY","GLOBAL",1) !NumInPartyGT(1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FLYING","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FRIEND_OF","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_difficulty","global",1) AreaCheck("AR2900") GlobalGT("DefeatedJon","GLOBAL",1) StoryModeOn() THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FRIEND_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_PLANEHOPPER","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_rescued_haer","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_PLANEHOPPER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_GREEN_DRAGON_SAVIOUR","GLOBAL",0) Global("use_reversal_scroll","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_GREEN_DRAGON_SAVIOUR","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SILVER_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",0) Dead("udsilver") // Adalon THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SILVER_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BLACK_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",0) Dead("dragblac") // Nizidramanii'yt THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BLACK_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SHADOW_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",0) Dead("shadra01") // Thaxll'ssillyia THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SHADOW_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_RED_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",0) Dead("firkra02") // Firkraag THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_RED_DRAGON_SLAYER","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_TIME_TO_SLAY","GLOBAL",0) OR(2) Global("AsylumPlot","GLOBAL",43) Global("bd_SlayerAchieved","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_TIME_TO_SLAY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_PEACE_AT_LAST","GLOBAL",0) Global("yoshimos_heart","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_PEACE_AT_LAST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FRIENDS_LIKE_THESE","GLOBAL",0) Global("yoshimo_killed_spellhold","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FRIENDS_LIKE_THESE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_RESTORED","GLOBAL",0) Global("JaheiraCursed","GLOBAL",10) Global("j_noweak","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_RESTORED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FELLING_THE_GIANT","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Yaga01") // Yaga-Shura THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FELLING_THE_GIANT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DRAGONS_DEMISE","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Abazigal") // Abazigal THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DRAGONS_DEMISE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_SEVEN_STATUES","GLOBAL",0) Dead("Sendai") // Sendai THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_SEVEN_STATUES","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SOLAR_SUPREMACY","GLOBAL",0) Dead("balth") // Balthazar THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SOLAR_SUPREMACY","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HELLS_POCKET","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("TalkedToSolar","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HELLS_POCKET","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SIEZE_THE_THRONE","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_melissan","global",1) Global("PlayerChoseEssence","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SIEZE_THE_THRONE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HEAVY_IS_THE_HEAD","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_melissan","global",1) Global("PlayerChoseEssence","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HEAVY_IS_THE_HEAD","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_DARING_ESCAPE","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_daring_escape","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_DARING_ESCAPE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_PICKING_SIDES","GLOBAL",0) Global("chapter","global",3) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_PICKING_SIDES","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_ACROSS_THE_SEA","GLOBAL",0) Global("chapter","global",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_ACROSS_THE_SEA","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_RETURN_TO_THE_SURFACE","GLOBAL",0) Global("chapter","global",6) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_RETURN_TO_THE_SURFACE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_SACRIFICES_MUST","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("DefeatedJon","GLOBAL",1) StateCheck(Player2,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player3,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player4,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player5,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player6,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_SACRIFICES_MUST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LEAVE_NO","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("DefeatedJon","GLOBAL",1) NumInPartyAlive(6) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LEAVE_NO","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_WAND_COLLECTOR","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0603") PartyHasItem("WAND03") // Wand of Magic Missiles PartyHasItem("WAND06") // Wand of Frost PartyHasItem("WAND05") // Wand of Fire PartyHasItem("WAND10") // Wand of Monster Summoning PartyHasItem("WAND07") // Wand of Lightning PartyHasItem("WAND13") // Wand of Cloudkill THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_WAND_COLLECTOR","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_THE_GREAT","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0503") !Exists("TanWiz1") // Vellin Dahn THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_THE_GREAT","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_FREEDOM","GLOBAL",0) Global("TalkedToVithal","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_FREEDOM","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_A_BATTLE","GLOBAL",0) Dead("hldemi") // Kangaxx the Demilich THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_A_BATTLE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DOUBLE_CROSS","GLOBAL",0) Dead("ardulace") // Matron Mother Ardulace Global("udDrowPlot","GLOBAL",36) Global("udDemonHasDoneTheKill","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DOUBLE_CROSS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_TRIPLE_CROSS","GLOBAL",0) Dead("phaere") // Phaere Global("udDrowPlot","GLOBAL",44) Global("udDemonHasDoneTheKill","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_TRIPLE_CROSS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_DONT_MIND","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheck("AR0711") THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_DONT_MIND","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_I_DUB","GLOBAL",0) Global("AnomenIsKnight","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_I_DUB","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_REUNITED","GLOBAL",0) Global("CerndBaby","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_REUNITED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_BEST_FRIENDS","GLOBAL",0) Global("WellynPeace","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_BEST_FRIENDS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_HEART_OF","GLOBAL",0) Global("LavokOutside","GLOBAL",1) Dead("lavok02") // Lavok THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_HEART_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_NEW_OWNERSHIP","GLOBAL",0) Global("HendakReleased","AR0406",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_NEW_OWNERSHIP","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_URGE_TO_KILL","GLOBAL",0) Dead("neeber") // Neeber THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_URGE_TO_KILL","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_LORD_OF","GLOBAL",0) Global("bd_ach_difficulty","global",2) AreaCheck("AR2900") GlobalGT("DefeatedJon","GLOBAL",1) NightmareModeOn() THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_LORD_OF","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_TOOK_A_CHANCE","GLOBAL",0) Global("boat_out_of_spellhold","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_TOOK_A_CHANCE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_INMATES_RUNNING_THE_ASYLUM","GLOBAL",0) Global("chapter","global",5) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_INMATES_RUNNING_THE_ASYLUM","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_STAKED","GLOBAL",0) Global("chapter","global",7) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_STAKED","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_TO_HELL_AND_BACK","GLOBAL",0) Global("soa_complete","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_TO_HELL_AND_BACK","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_UNKNOWN_RISKS","GLOBAL",0) Global("portal_out_of_spellhold","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_UNKNOWN_RISKS","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_EPIC_MAGE","GLOBAL",0) ClassLevelGT(Player1,WIZARD,29) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_EPIC_MAGE","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_EPIC_PRIEST","GLOBAL",0) ClassLevelGT(Player1,PRIEST,29) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_EPIC_PRIEST","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_EPIC_WARRIOR","GLOBAL",0) ClassLevelGT(Player1,WARRIOR,29) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_EPIC_WARRIOR","GLOBAL",1) END IF Global("ACH_EPIC_ROGUE","GLOBAL",0) !Class(Player1,MONK) ClassLevelGT(Player1,ROGUE,29) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ACH_EPIC_ROGUE","GLOBAL",1) END ACHIEVEM